


Use/Abuse

by kethni



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Power Dynamics, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Sequel to "Power Play." - Selina is chafing at Kent's blackmail, but she has a plan to take back control.





	Use/Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Amy and Intronerd for suggestion of a sequel.

 

It was utterly humiliating. Selina wasn’t some fluffy homemaker type and she would crush the cock of anyone who suggested otherwise.

‘Who are you and what have you done with my mother?’ Catherine asked.

Selina sagged. ‘It looks that bad?’

‘You’re wearing pink! Everywhere! You look like Dolores Umbridge!’

‘What?’ Selina looked at Gary. ‘What is she talking about?’

Gary shook his head. ‘I have no idea.’

Catherine rolled her eyes. ‘Gary, you borrowed all my _Harry Potter_ novels.’

Selina plucked at the lacey collar. ‘Jesus. I would rather cut off my leg than be seen in public like this.’

Gary looked back at the closet. ‘We could try the –’

‘No, it’s this thing or nothing,’ she said, unbuttoning her blouse. ‘Turn your back, Gary!’

‘Mom, what’s going on with you?’ Catherine asked, as Selina quickly changed into a blue sheath dress. ‘The past couple of months you have been acting like POTUS has you on a leash.’

Gary gave a horrified gasp. Selina rolled her eyes.

‘Hey, Gary, I could really use a lemon tea,’ Selina said.

He bobbed his head a couple of times and scurried off.

Selina turned around to Catherine. ‘POTUS has got me on a leash. Well, Kent Davison has, which is worse.’

Catherine looked at her dubiously. ‘Kent wants you to dress like a dumpty eighty-year-old with a major concussion?’

Selina gritted her teeth. ‘This is punishment for me complaining about the girl power lesbian dance party he sent me to.’

‘But the _Empowering Women: Empowering the World_ conference was incredibly important and –’

‘It’s where they send the women so the menfolk can get on with the real work,’ Selina said. ‘That’s what I told Kent, and he gave me a lecture, then he forced me to go, and now he’s punishing me with pink tweedy bullshit for daring to defy him.’

Catherine shook her head. ‘Mom, what’re you talking about? I get that he’s important but he can’t tell you what to wear!’

Selina put her hands on her hips. ‘Well, yeah, he kinda can. On account of the whole got me on a leash thing.’

Catherine winced. ‘What did you do?’

‘Nothing! What about some loyalty, huh?’

‘ _Mom_.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘He recorded me saying that I had him fired because he wouldn’t sleep with me,’ she admitted.

Catherine’s lower lip started to quiver. Then she smiled. Then she chuckled. Then she laughed. And laughed.

‘Oh, well that’s mature,’ Selina grumbled. ‘Yeah, just laugh at me.’

‘You sexual harassed him! That’s a crime, Mom,’ Catherine said.

‘Which is why he’s holding the thing over me.

***

Amy sniggered at the photographs. Amy! Dan at least was angry.

‘Why is this happening?’ he asked. ‘Why have they made her look like a Brony’s wet dream?’

‘Okay, that is wildly inappropriate,’ Selina snapped, walking into the room.

Amy hugged her phone to her chest. ‘The photographer has sent the proofs over,' she said.

‘What’s a Brony?’ Mike asked.

Selina squinted at the laptop. ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

‘This cannot go on,’ Amy said. ‘POTUS is deliberately pushing you for a reaction.’

‘This isn’t POTUS,’ Dan said. ‘He doesn’t care enough.’

‘This is Kent,’ Selina said. ‘This is all Kent because he fucking hates me.’

Amy flipped back a lock of hair. ‘We need to take the fight to him. Otherwise he’s going to keep pushing.’

Selina put her hands on her hips. ‘You think they’re that bad?’

‘They make you look kind of gentle and delicate,’ Mike said.

‘Fuck!’ Selina slapped the table. ‘I’m gonna go rip off his balls.’

‘Want me to hold him down?’ Amy offered.

‘No! Sue, get back to the photographer, tell them I would rather cover my snatch in honey and stick it in a beehive that approve those.’

‘Shall I arrange another shoot?' Sue asked.

‘Yes, fine, whatever. I don’t give a fuck.’

Selina stalked out of the room. She had been pushed. He had pushed her and it was too goddamn far. Selina had her limits. This was it. This was when she got her power back.

Somehow.

Fuck. She needed a plan. She was marching into the lion’s den without a damn chair, never mind a whip, when what she needed was a fuck-off sedative blow-gun and twelve burly natives.

She threw open the door to Kent’s office. He was talking to a staffer with ass-length black hair, a handkerchief sized skirt, and what looked like a man’s dress shirt.

Jesus. Girls now hadn’t a scrap of style.

He leaned back in his chair, toying with a pen between his fingers, and gazed at her.

‘Madam Vice President,’ he said. ‘I wasn’t expecting you.’

‘I was expecting some respect,’ she said. ‘Neither of us got what we wanted.’

‘Amira, take that to Mr Cafferty for his comments,’ he said to the staffer.

‘Yes sir.’

‘And shut the door,’ Selina ordered.

She did, without a word. No “ma’am” for Selina.

‘You just love having women call you “sir” don’t you?’ Selina asked.

Kent smiled faintly. ‘My goodness, whatever do you mean to imply?’

‘That outfit you picked out for me was a fucking joke!’ she said, banging her hands on his desk.

‘Which one?’

Selina felt a cold, horrible wash of uncertainty. ‘What?’

Kent crossed his leg at the knee. ‘I sent three.’

Selina straightened up. ‘Three.’

‘More than two but less than four,’ he said.

‘I only saw one. One pink, tweedy, shitty suit. I look like a cloud of cotton candy. I told Amy to burn the photographs.’

She didn’t like the smile twitching at his lips. ‘You’re right.’

‘What?’ she asked suspiciously.

‘It was a joke.’ He shrugged. ‘There was also a sheath dress and something a little lower with a frilly hem.’

Selina stared at him. ‘A joke.’

‘Colleagues do sometimes attempt them.’

‘I fucking _humiliated_ myself.’

He rolled his eyes. ‘You’re not serious.’

‘Don’t tell me what I feel!’

‘Selina,’ he said, a note of steel in his voice. ‘We’re discussed this. I won’t be cowed by you screaming, and alienating your workers by yelling at them is self-destructive.’

She straightened her back. ‘You wouldn’t say that to Roger Furlong.’

‘Roger Furlong has no reason to listen to me.’

‘Well we both know what my reason is,’ Selina retorted.

‘Do you have some other reason for this visit other than your confusion over the outfit?’ Kent asked.

Selina forced a polite smile. ‘Catherine goes back to college today.’

He thought about it for a moment. ‘And?’

She gave a little shrug, walked around the desk; and touched the back of his hand with her fingertips. ‘Maybe we could discuss this whole situation properly.’

His eyes slowly tracked down her body and then up again. Selina wet her lips and smiled slightly.

‘Tonight?’ he asked.

‘Eight?’

He thought about it. ‘I’ll be in a dinner until eight-thirty.’

‘Nine, then,’ she said.

Kent nodded. ‘Nine.’

She felt him watching as she left the room. She let herself swagger a bit. She knew she looked good. Whatever else, she knew that he liked to look at her. That had been what had started everything. On the campaign trail, she’d caught him looking at her. It hadn’t been the same look. He hadn’t been a brazen undressing her with his eyes. It had been a subtle, almost shy, look of admiration.

He hadn’t looked at her with admiration in a long time.

***

‘In all the rooms, Selina said. ‘Especially the bedroom.’

Amy twitched her nose. ‘Ma’am surveillance devices in your bedroom is a terrible –’

‘And before tonight,’ Selina said. ‘Gotta all be in place before.’

Amy scratched her brow. ‘Your residence is secure, Ma’am. If someone were to somehow break in then a spy cam wouldn’t help.’

Selina sat back in chair. ‘If someone... What the fuck are you are talking about?’

‘Intruders.’

‘Intruders?’ Selina echoed. ‘Nobody is getting into my residence unless they’re invited. Don’t be ridiculous.’

‘That’s what I was... Never mind.’ Amy licked her lips. ‘Ma’am, why do you want surveillance cameras in your bedroom?’

‘With microphones,’ Selina said.

Amy stared at her. ‘Ma’am, have you been taking Gary’s “herbal” pills again?’

‘What? No. Christ, I’m never doing that again.’ Selina lowered her voice to a whisper. ‘I’m gonna take of the Kent problem.’

Amy’s grip on her cell tightened. ‘You’re gonna deal with Kent in your bedroom?’

‘Yeah! See, he thinks he’s so smart holding that recording over my head, but I’m gonna play him at his own game,’ Selina said, grinning.

‘What recording?’

‘Fuck!’ Selina said. ‘Never mind.’

Amy clenched her shoulders. ‘Ma’am, if you don’t me then I can’t help.’

‘Ugh! He recorded me saying that I had him fired because he wouldn’t sleep with me anymore. So now he’s got me jumping through hoops. But I’ll get him.’

Amy rubbed her forehead. ‘You slept with Kent during the campaign. He stopped sleeping with you. You had him _fired_ because of it. You _admitted_ to him you had him fired for not sleeping with you. You let him record you saying that.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘All of the above. Keep up, Amy.’

Amy squeezed the bridge of her nose. ‘Why are you... Okay. I don’t want to know. I’m going to go arrange the cameras. And the microphones. And then take a whole handful of painkillers.’

***

Selina adjusted her breasts in the mirror and patted her hair. She waited a couple of minutes more before walking downstairs. Kent was waiting in the drawing room, and when she walked in she saw he was looking at the bookcase. He was wearing a tuxedo and as he moved, she could see how tightly his pants cupped his ass.

‘Look at you all dressed up,’ Selina said. ‘Is this for my benefit?’

Kent turned to face her. ‘I was at the state dinner for the Israeli Prime Minister.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘I wasn’t invited to that.’

‘I noticed,’ Kent said.

Selina smothered her annoyance. She crossed to the liquor cabinet and poured them a couple of drinks.

‘No ice, right?’ Selina said, handing over the glass.

‘Right.’ Kent took a sip of his whiskey. ‘That dress is a work of architectural work of art.’

Selina tilted her head. ‘That Kent speak for admiring my tits?’

He smiled at that, a genuine smile which was bereft of cynicism or bitterness. ‘You have a gift for boiling complex concepts down to headline thoughts,’ he said.

‘Is that a no?’

‘Your décolletage is certainly impressive, but I only intended to admire your dress.’

Selina did a twirl on the spot.

‘Did you see the other dresses?’ Kent asked.

Selina moved a little closer. ‘They were fucking pink.’

Kent’s eyes were bright. ‘It’s for Breast Cancer Awareness,’ he said.

Selina snorted as she played with buttons. ‘I don’t wear pink.’

‘You wear red. What’s pink is not a softer red?’

‘Exactly my fucking point,’ she said, and savoured her whiskey. ‘I don’t do soft.’

Kent touched her hair. ‘Not soft. Softer. A little softness can be appealing, especially when one is usually so guarded.’

‘What makes you think I’m interested in what you find appealing?’

He chuckled. ‘You’re right. How egregiously sexist of me to think that a woman who flirts with me, invites me to her house late in the evening, and appears in a low at dress with a slit up to her waist, might be interested in my opinion.’

Selina sneered at him. ‘I give as much of a shit about what you think about how I look, as you care about what I think.’

His expression didn’t change, but his face was growing colder. ‘I’m going to go,’ he said, putting his glass down.

‘Don’t fucking sulk.’ Selina put her hand on his forearm. ‘Come on. This is our thing. We bust each other’s balls.’

‘This is our thing?’

‘Sure,’ Selina said. ‘I slap you. You grab me by the hair. We push each other. Things get… aggressive. It’s our thing.’

Kent stroked the tip of his tongue across his lower lip. ‘It didn’t use to be “our thing.” On the campaign trail –’

‘Don’t be such a fucking girl,’ Selina interrupted. ‘This isn’t the campaign. We can’t fucking pretend that we live in some fantasy world where us fucking is based in anything but mutual anger and hatred.’

Kent’s eyes narrowed. ‘Right.’

She put down her glass. ‘Grow a pair of balls and do what you’ve been dreaming of: grab me by the hair, drag me up to bed, and fucking _own_ me.’

‘You want me to use you?’ Kent murmured.

Selina’s eyes were dark. ‘Use and abuse me.’

‘Hurt you?’

‘Make me beg you to stop.’

Kent wound a lock of her hair around his finger. ‘I’m not feeling it.’

She slapped him, twice. First with the palm of her hand and then with the back of it.

He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up to her tiptoes. ‘ _Don’t do that_.’

‘Are you feeling it now?’ Selina growled.

***

Selina slammed back against the wall. She was scrabbling at her side for the bedroom door. Kent was tearing down her dress, scattering sequins and shredding cloth.

‘Bedroom,’ Selina panted.

Kent put his hand to her throat. He ran his thumb around her lips. ‘Safe word.’

Selina snorted. ‘Fuck that pussy shit.’

‘No safe word. No sex.’

She bit his thumb. He growled.

‘I can feel your dick,' Selina said. ‘Don’t pretend you’re gonna walk away without fucking me.’

‘You invited me here.’ Kent said. ‘You wanted me.’

‘Do I gotta hit you again?’ Selina said.

‘Safe word or I walk.’

Selina’s eyes glittered. ‘You gonna mess me up?’

‘Nowhere it’ll show.’

Selina stared into his eyes. ‘Artichoke.’

‘Fine.’

‘I’m not gonna use it.’ Selina shoved him away.

He grabbed her hair. ‘I don’t give a fuck.’

She opened the door. He threw her into the room. Selina fell against the bed, leapt onto it, and crawled to the other side.

Kent slammed the door shut.

‘I’m sorry,’ Selina said. ‘Please don’t hurt me.’

Kent hung up his jacket. ‘Stop whining.’

‘Please...’ Selina dashed toward the door.

Kent caught her easily, tucked her under his arm and carried her to bed, kicking and struggling.

‘No, no,’ she whimpered.

Kent pinned her down and pressed his lips to her ear.

‘Is this what you want?’

‘I want you to quit asking permission, ya big pussy.’

Kent held her down with body weight as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

‘Stop whining,’ he said. ‘Or I’ll stop you.’

‘Try it.’

He ripped off her dress and spun her onto her front. Then he yanked down her panties and nylons. She tried to scrabble away but he caught her ankle and dragged her back.

‘No! No!’

Selina was pushed down into the sheets. His knee in the small of her back as he gathered her slim wrists in his hand. Something thin and elastic was wrapped around her wrists, tying them together. She kicked her legs, thrashing wildly.

He slapped her ass with the flat of his hand. It wasn’t pulled. She hissed in pain, and moaned at the second, third and fourth spanks.

Then he put some wadded up material in her mouth, and secured it with something long and thin.

Selina pushed her face into the covers. This was perfect! She was wet. She could hear her own moaning as if it was happening to someone else. Someone keening and whimper like a fucking porn star.

He put something in her hand. It was cold and hard, and who she turned it over in her fingers it made a tinkling noise. A bell? He’d given her the bell from her dresser.

‘Ring it if you want me to stop,’ he said.

Said. Out loud. Not muttered or whispered.

Fuck!

Then he slipped her onto her back and began kissing and biting her neck, her chest, her breasts, and her stomach. Selina threw back her head and squirmed underneath him. His fingertips were trailing along her labia, around her... around her clit... between her lips, stroking, caressing...

His mouth. His lips. His tongue. On her. Inside her.

She was gasping through the cloth. She felt him pull it clear, and she gulped in air as her feet beat on the bed echoing the thumping of her heart.

She closed her eyes as her breathing began to slow. Her heart was battering against her ribs. She was faintly aware of him rolling her onto her side, untying her wrists, and parting her legs. He entered her slowly and deeply. He kissed the shell of her ear and entwined his fingers with hers.

‘Pussy,’ she muttered.

She felt him chuckle.

‘You protest too much,’ he said.

***

Selina looked at him. He was on his side, knees drawn up, almost in the foetal position. Sleeping like a fucking baby. He didn’t give a single shit. Just like he hadn’t given a shit during the campaign. Oh, he had a pretty speech about how it was gonna damage them, how they had to think of the party rather than themselves. She knew it was bullshit. He’d just gotten bored, or found some braindead bimbo. She’d put everything on the line, she’d taken all the risks, not him. He’d let her make the running instead or pursuing her. That was what really... what really annoyed her. It annoyed her that he wasn’t honest with her. She’d told him everything. Been more honest with him than with anyone.

But he threw all of that aside for the sake of his career. Threw _her_ aside for his piece of shit career.

She punched his arm. He grunted, and started to stir.

Fuck! She slipped to the door and fled downstairs.

Her tablet was on a shelf in the study. She reached for it, but didn’t grasp it. Jesus. Was this what she’d come to? Maybe they could…

No. That fucker had pulled the trigger on this whole thing. He could take the goddamn consequences.

That’d teach him to dump her.

She curled up on an armchair and spent five minutes trying to remember her security password. Amy had installed the surveillance app on her tablet, begrudgingly and with a whole string of caveats.

Fuck where was the… thing. Whatever it was called. They weren’t just programmes anymore. Pogs? She'd definitely heard of pogs.

_‘Grow a pair of balls and do what you’ve been dreaming of: grab me by the hair, drag me up to bed, and fucking own me.’_

_‘You want me to use you?’_

_‘Use and abuse me.’_

_‘Hurt you?’_

_‘Make me beg you to stop.’_

Selina’s stomach dropped as the tinny words rolled out behind her. No. No. No. _Not again_.

She squeezed her eyes shut. If she didn’t look it wouldn’t be true. If she didn’t see him smug and gloating then it wouldn’t be true.

She felt the warmth of his body before he spoke. She smelled the musk of his skin before he touched her.

‘Shall we share?’ he suggested. ‘Your footage and my recording. It’ll keep us both… honest.’

Selina ground her teeth. ‘Fuck you.’

He gently brushed her hair behind her ear. ‘You and I would get on so much better if you didn’t insist on thinking I was an idiot.’

She slapped his hand away and stood up, turning to face him. ‘It was Amy, wasn’t it? She told you. Are you blackmailing her as well?’

Kent sighed. ‘Where’s the camera?’

She set her shoulders. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ she said.

He rolled his eyes. ‘I’m not blackmailing anyone. I would _never_ do such a thing. You, on the other hand, asked me here so that you could falsely accuse me –’

‘Be _real_ careful what you say next,’ Selina hissed.

Kent tipped up her chin. ‘You know why. I know why. I’m not angry, Selina. I’m merely… disappointed. I expected you to do something clever. This was beneath you.’

‘ _You’re_ beneath me,’ she snarled. ‘You think I’d let you anywhere near me if you weren’t holding that recording over my head?’

Kent made a moue of disappointment. ‘Technically you were under me.’

‘Do you think you’re _funny_?’ She punched his shoulder. ‘You’re not funny!’

He barely even flinched. ‘I think you should consider why you’re so angry.’

‘Because you don’t know your fucking place!’ Selina yelled. ‘Who the fuck do you think you are Mr Senior Strategist? You think you can treat me like this? How dare you! How fucking _dare you_ think that you can… You can…’

‘Say no?’ Kent suggested quietly. ‘How dare I tell you that we needed to stop, that it was endangering our careers?’

Selina shook her head. ‘No. No.’

He cupped her cheek. ‘Is all this rage from injured pride, Selina, or something else?’

Her hands balled into fists as she shook her head. ‘Go to hell.’

Kent kissed her. She caught her breath.

‘I’m going to go now,’ he said.

Selina took a step back and looked away. ‘Yeah. Yeah, you should fuck off.’

‘I’ll see you at work tomorrow.’

She straightened up. ‘Burn in hell.’

He scanned her face looking for… something. ‘ _You_ are your enemy here, Selina, not me. One day you’ll realise that.’

The End.

 


End file.
